


The Bones of You

by VitaLupum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I love the bones of you, that I can never escape. Song by Elbow, from the album The Seldom Seen Kid 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of You

_And it's you, and it's May,_  
 _And we're sleeping through the day._  
 _And I'm five years ago,_  
 _And three thousand miles away._  
 _And I can't move my arm,_  
 _For fear that you will wake,_  
 _And I'm five years ago,  
_ _And three thousand miles away._

* * *

The man stopped as soon as he walked through the doorway. For a second, the cashier thought he was going to faint, and then he reached out to steady himself on the counter.

"Sir?" the cashier asked nervously. It was five minutes 'til the end of her shift; the last thing she needed was someone fainting on her. "Are you okay?"

"…yeah," the man replied shakily, looking around him as if he had no idea where he was. "Yeah, it was just… it was just… this song." He cleared his throat, and the cashier turned around, picking up the CD case.

"The Bones of You?" she asked, and he nodded, looking distant again. "Happy memories?" She smiled, and he looked at her, and she almost stepped back. The pain in his eyes was almost tangible.

"You could say," he said quietly. "You could say."

* * *

_Sniper shifted his head, and winced as the sunlight hit his face. Lifting a hand to his eyes, he opened them blearily, and checked his watch. 11:48? They were extremely late… they. The word drew his attention to the dead weight that lay across his arm, and he looked over, unable to suppress a smile as he did so._

_The other man lay facing the wall, one hand under his cheek. Sniper was not one for sentimentality, but he loved to watch the other man sleep. Maybe because it meant he wasn't talking. But as Sniper gazed at him, taking in everything - the black tufts of hair that stuck every which way, soft as feathers, wild as night; the high cheeks that were flushed a dusky rose-pink against the porcelain face; the thin, soft lips; the stubble that tickled and scratched - he wondered if he wasn't a bit daft. It took a bit of sentimentality to think the phrase 'dusky rose-pink' for a start._

_He moved his arm a little, and the other man stirred. So Sniper stayed there, and from next door he heard Medic's radio click on._

_It was some strange song that slid, muffled, through the cracks in the wall. He could've sworn he'd heard it before, but no matter if he hadn't; the nostalgia, even if it was for something he wasn't sure he'd ever had, hit him._

' _And it's you, and it's May, and we're sleeping through the day. And I'm five years ago, and three thousand miles away.'_

_Sniper looked down at Spy, and smiled softly. Maybe it was something he had. But the song seemed to be about someone lost._

"… _I love the bones of you, that I will never escape. And it's you, and it's May, and we're sleeping through the day. And I'm five years ago, and three thousand miles away. And I can't move my arm, for fear that you will wake. And I'm five years ago, and three thousand miles away."_

_He leant down and kissed the other man's forehead._

* * *

"Can you play it again?" the man asked, and the girl nodded, turning to the CD player. "And… erm… a French coffee."

"Of course, sir," she said kindly, and when she looked back, the pain was still in his eyes. "Was she special?" she asked.

He looked up, and shrugged.

"Yes, he was," he murmured.

* * *

_But image on image, like beads on a rosary,_  
 _Pull through my head as the music takes hold,_  
 _And the sickener hits, I can work 'til I break,  
_ _But I love the bones of you, that I will never escape._


End file.
